The above coffins are known.
For example, FR 2957784 describes a coffin comprised of a base provided with three edges on which a lid can be positioned, wherein outlining of base and lid is obtained through said edges. Taking of the lid and positioning same is performed manually. The lid has to be separated from the base when handling mortal remains.
From DE 19853797 a coffin is known comprising an outer coffin with hingeable sides and ends, provided so as to enable removing or inserting an inner coffin containing mortal remains.
In general, these known coffins allow the inner coffin with the mortal remains to be separated from the coffin, so the coffin could be reused. After taking out of the coffin, the inner coffin can then be further handled in, for instance, a crematory. A coffin is known in which the coffin allows access to and taking out of the inner coffin from the coffin at an end of the inner coffin along the longitudinal direction of the coffin.
However, such access to the inner coffin is troublesome. It provides only a difficult access to the inner coffin and it proves difficult to pull the inner coffin out of the coffin, especially with inner coffins that are constructed in a lightweight manner and of lightweight and cost effective materials, such as cardboard, this poses a problem. Such inner coffins may become damaged, which one very much would like to prevent.
Coffins providing such access to the inner coffin also pose limitations on the overall design and lay-out of the coffin. For funeral services one would like to have a large freedom in the design and aesthetics of the coffin, and the choice of materials for the coffin. Such freedom is rather limited for known coffins.